1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light guide that guides light emitted from a light emitting device and causes the light to linearly exit. The present invention also relates to a light source apparatus and an electronic apparatus that use the light guide.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a light source used for a scanner, a multi-function machine, and so forth that read an image and so forth, a CCFL (Cold Cathode Fluorescent Lighting) lamp has been used. In recent years, to thin or miniaturize the main body of an apparatus, a CIS (Contact Image Sensor) has been used in an image reading section (as disclosed in for example paragraph “0026”, FIG. 1, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-72152). The CIS has an LED (Light Emitting Diode) as a light source to miniaturize the apparatus. The use of the LED instead of the CCFL allows the startup time and the power consumption to decrease. In addition, since the LED is mercury free, it can contribute to prevention of environmental contamination.